The Year I Spent Missing You
by pugluvr626
Summary: What happens when Sonny dies leaving Will and his three kids. What happens when Will fades as the person he used to be dissapears. What happens when the kids start talking to the ghost in the walls. What happens if its... Well I can't tell you that All rights go to NBC
1. One second

Hi guys this is my first fanfic so please bare with me. I don't own the writes to these characters all rights belong to the writers of The Days of our lives and NBC network.

Chapter one

Ring…Ring…Ring.

Will startled awake when he heard his phone go off. He rolled over to find out sonny wasn't there. He must have gone to the bathroom or something, Will thought to himself while he picked up his phone, fearing it would wake the kids at this early in the morning.

'Hello," Will said half asleep. It was 5 in the morning and a Saturday, so he and Sonny finally got to sleep late and relax from there exhausting week with a 10-year-old girl, twin 3-year-old boys, papers to write and clubs to run. He swore if it was Zoe on the other end he was going to call Victor, which he normally wouldn't do, but he was a tired dad and needed sleep.

"Will, its Rafe," the voice on the other end of the phone sounded sad and like he was about to cry, "Will its sonny." As those few words entered his head he immediately snapped out of his limbo of waking up and sleep and was now fully awake and was now freaking out, he through the comforter off him and practically was running out of the room. "He was attack, he was shot several times and is already in the ambulance. I I-I'm the one that found him, will there was a lot of blood."

He was freaking out at the words he heard. Sonny, his Sonny could be dead. He calmed his breathing down and spoke, "Can you or Gabi come over to watch the twins?"

"Yes," he said. He sounded like he was already running, "What about Ari?"

"She's staring at me right now," he sighed and looked at his daughter. People said she looked like him, and that since the twins where biologically Sonny's they looked like him. They even had his chocolate brown eyes that he wanted so bad to look at. "You know she's like mom, she won't listen to me. Ari get your backpack; the emergency one we clean every week to keep the snacks fresh. Yes, the blue one, stop sticking your tongue out at me. God, see you soon Rafe."

He walked out of the room to find Ari ready to go and some tea on the stove. He didn't want to tell her where they were going, but she was the granddaughter of the infamous Sami Brady and she didn't take no for an answer. She has gotten so close to Sonny lately and he knew it was going to break her heart.

"Its Papa isn't it." Her voice sounded so grown up and mature. Her blonde hair was up in a pony tail with a braid. She was wearing her Pink and white dress that made her look younger than her age, but it was her favorite. She wore it whenever they saw family or went to somewhere fun. "Yeah sweet heart."

"He was shot, wasn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"I saw him before he left the house," Will looked at his daughter and picked her up, even though she was past the age to do so. "he put me back to bed and when I was about to fall back to sleep I heard a gun go off a few times that was close to the house."

"Sweet…" He was cut off when Rafe and Gabi ran into the room. Gabi was still in her pajamas and was carrying two bags, one for her and the other for her brother. "Will I got a call from the EMT that was in the ambulance, he isn't looking too good."

Will didn't even say goodbye before he grabbed his keys and Ari's emergency backpack and ran for the car with her in hand. They were breaking every speeding law imaginable to get to Sonny. Ari was quietly shaking while Will was crying hysterically. They found the closest spot they could and ran hand in hand towards the ER.

The ER was busier since it looked like there was other victims involved. Nurses were running in and out of every room and doctors where rushing into the OR and trauma rooms. He stood still until he saw Melanie. She hugged him and Ari quickly before grabbing their hands and running towards and ICU room with a man on ventilators and Machines hooked up to him. Bags of blood and IVs in both arms and bloody bandages covering every inch of his body.

"No. No. No. That can't be Sonny," Will cried until he started to fall over from the shock. Melanie realized this and caught him and hugged him and telling him that the man in the bed was his Sonny. The sonny he was saying that he loved him and thanked him for the most perfect day hours before this. He walked into the room and sat in one of the two chairs in the room. I grabbed sonny's hand and Ari held the other.

"Papa its Ari," his little girl started to whisper, "I want you to know that I love you and that I will keep the promise. You know that the twins will through a fit when they realize you aren't home. Daddy is crying right now even though he doesn't want to."

"Sonny," he said while in tears, "I want you to know that you are the most perfect person that I ever met. You make my imperfections whole and you are my world. I love you." Before he even got to finish his "I love you and be strong" speech before he heard the heart monitor turn from a steading beat to an unending sound. He and Ari ran to the back of the room while Nurses and Doctors came rushing in.

When they started CPR, will covered Ari's eyes. She was shaking, and he wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He couldn't turn away from the doctor trying to save whatever was left of the man he loved. Then he heard the words "clear" and he knew in this wasn't going to end well. Then everyone in the room fell silent and still. The nurse turned off the heart monitor and the doctor said, "Time of death…"

No…

Well i hope you guys liked it. Please comment and review. I'll update soon and sorry for any typos.


	2. One minute

The room seemed to freeze in time. Will couldn't brethe as he slide down the wall to break dowj on the floor. He felt as it he was sufficating.

Ari was in to better shape, exceot she was standing. She saw her papa alive and breathing only an hour ago. He sang to her. Made the nightmares go away. She never felt this such pain.

The doctors agreed on the time of death and then a nurse went to cover him with the white bed sheet, but will started screaming. He pused the nurses away. Glared at the doctors. Practically growled at anyone who came near sonny.

"stay away from my husband!" he shouted, the wear about ti call security until Daniel Jones came in, with Melanie right behimd him.

Will pulled up a seat and took sonny's hand in his, he didnt notice Daniel. Daniel sighed, he made a gebture with his hands and the nurses abd doctors followed him.

"Dad," Melanie cried. Daniel gave his daughter a one armed hug while looking at will.

Ari finally moved when Will started mummbling words in german. She walked over to her dad and out her arm on his shoulder. He didnt even feel her.

She turbed to Melanie and Daniel and to them. They hugged her abd shushed her sobs. Daniel picked her up and hekd her when the silent tears fell.

Melanie left and found Kayla Brady. She was talking to some patients mom. She waited until she was done. Melanie told her what happened and she cried. She called her brother, who had the same reaction. Then he called Sami, who now had to be the best nother she could be right now.

Will sat next to Sonny, wondering how he was supposed to live the rest of his life without him, when he could barley servive one minute.


	3. One hour

one hour...

Sami Brady was in the living room of the DiMera mansion. Ej was still asleep from his night out with Chad, and the kids were still bed. Johnny wanted a thousand stories and Allie wanted a thousand hugs, Sydney just wanted to go to bed, that made her laugh. she was reading the Salem times when her phone rang.

"Sami Brady," she said when she didnt look at the caller id.

"Hey sweatheart, its Dad," a gruff voice said.

"Oh Hi Daddy what are you calling at...Oh at six in the morning?"

he cleared his throat, making a sound like he was crying. "Sami you need to get to the hostp..."

"Is it mom?" she screamed worried.

"No your mother is fine..."

"Thank god," she interupted.

"Its Sonny, he died an few minutes ago. Wills still at the hospital arrording to you aunt Kayla." he said sady.

she cried. she hung up the phone. she grabbed her purse and keys and drove to the hospital. She was so sad for her son. she parked the car in the space and walked into the hospital, the site made her cry. Somehow the entire Brady family was there, along with the Hortons.

Jennifer came up to her and gave her a quick hug, "I called Lucas, hell be here in a couple hours."

she nodded then looked around,"where's Ari?"

"Adrienne came and got her," she said sadly, "They wanted to hold a peice of Sonny."

She nodded and left. Maine, a nurse, hugged her. And led her to the room and the site broke her heart. Will was still holding his hand, which was now grey. Will's other hand was stroking Sonny's black hair. He whispered german to Sonny, a habbit he aquired from his years living with Germany.

Sami walked into the room and silently put her purse on the floor and sat in the chair Ari was using and hour ago. She looked at Will. His blone hair was a mess. His face red and tear stained, his blue ocean eyes were a haszy grey. She put her fingers through his hair.

He noticed the touxh and looked at her, his walls broke again, "Mom?"

She pulled him into an embrace. "Its okay Baby, its gonna be okay," she repeated over abd over again. He shook his head no.

"Its not Mom, i cant live without him," he cried. She pulled back and held his face between her hands,"you listen to me right now Will. I might not be the best mother, but i know that when something like this happens you take care of your kids. I know Baby, its not fair. That you want to go into a corner and curl inti a ball but you have my three beautiful children to raise. I promise you wont be alone, im gonna be right here," she said pulling him into a boje crushing hug.

"how am i gonna survive, i can barely live an hour," he asked her and she just hugged him tighter.


	4. Driving away from the Hospital

Leaving the Hospital.

Sami watched as Will said goodbye to Sonny. He kissed his forehead and covered him with the white cloth he fought the doctors with an hour before. He left the room feeling numb. The air felt to heavy to breathe, yet he felt as if he was flying. Nothing could ground him, he was just flying away.

Sami pulled him into a one armed embrace and led him through the hospital hallways. She tried to avoid anyone who wanted to talk to him but she forgot the family in the waiting room. The Horton's, Brady's, a few Kiriakus' members, and the Johnson were there. Will was passed around like a newborn baby. Hugged and kiss and told they where sorry. He was in a blur and couldn't remember who he was talking to and who he was hugging.

Marlena finally got her hug and started to lead him outside the hospital, Sami joined her and they got into a Black Chevy car and drove to get Ariana. Will just stared out of the window from the back seat. He kept twisting his wedding band, Sonny's words, touches, and actions kept repeating in his head. He started to sob and he mother pulled him into a hug.

"Why mom," he cried.

"I dont know Baby, I dont know," she replied heartbroken at her son's words.

"We just had the most perfect day."

 **Yesterday:**

 _"Where are you goin," Will mumbled half asleep. Sonny quietly laughed and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Go back to sleep Will." "Mhmm okay." What am I going to do with you Will, Sonny thought before he tip-toed out of the room. He walked across the hall to Ariana's room._

 _They completely spoiled her rotten because her entire room was princess themed, even the dresser. The ceiling was a mural of unicorns and castles and stars that glowed in the dark. She had a pink canapé bed with stuffed animals that took up most of the bed. In the middle was his daughter._

 _Her blonde hair that was so much like Wills was covering her face, he moved it over and placed a kiss on her head. He swore he saw her smile in her sleep that made him chuckled before checking on his little boys, the newer version of thing one and thing two. He remembered how his older brothers Vic and Joey reacted when he told them they weren't the only twins in the family. Vic was sassy, and joey was just pretending to act like he was hurt. But, Sonny knew they were happy for him._

 _He walked over to Lucas's bed. Unlike his brother he wanted a normal bed and a normal bedding. It was blue, because that was his favorite color. He didn't move in his sleep and was always a good baby. He swore the kid taught himself how to use the toilet, he hated the diaper and somehow was going to the bathroom at one. He was a stubborn kid, reminded him of someone._

 _He turned around to go to Justin's bed. He wasn't in the mood that day, so he got a car bed and a Thomas the train bedding. He liked it, so it was a score for him and will. They were happy until Justin decided he wanted to be like the 9 stupid monkeys on the bed. Lucas was annoyed with him, so he spent the night on the coach while Sonny yelled at Justin. Since then Ari hasn't even attempted it._

 _Justin like usual kicked off his blankets. He put them back on and immediately where kicked off. "Your just like your dad aren't you." He let out a chuckle and turned around to find Lucas awake. "You slept longer than usual."_

 _"Papa I'm practically four," Lucas said sarcastically, "I don't sleep much at all. You do know that stopped taking naps last year, right."_

 _"Lucas what did I tell you?"_

 _"Sarcasm is only to be used on Grammy Sami."_

 _"true," he shrugged and imagined the hit on the shoulder Will would give him, "Don't tell you Daddy Will I said that." He picked up his son and went to the kitchen. They made pancakes and bacon, and Sonny made fresh coffee from the brand he just released. Lucas went to wake up Ari and drag Justin down the stairs. Hopefully Ari didn't have to help this time._

 _He got a tray and went up to their room. Will still asleep and kicked the blankets off his body. Even though he was cold, his unconscious mind didn't get the blankets. "Will?" sonny said while trying to shake him awake. When will opened him blue ocean eyes and smiled, Sonny's little heart melted._

 _"Morin," Will mumbled still sleepy._

 _"Good Morning," He whispered before giving a kiss on Will's lips, "Move over."_

 _"Happily," Will scooted over so that his husband could sit next to him while they ate breakfast in bed together. They talked and laughed, and later Sonny convince them to go to the park. Will made everyone take pictures though because it was one of the rare days they both had a day off together. He remembered how much Justin swerved and Ari wouldn't stop closing her eyes, but it was worth it in the end. They had the brady pub for dinner and went home after some ice cream._

 _"I love you Sonny," will said while failing asleep in his husband's arms. He laid a kiss on his lips before failing completely asleep feeling safe and loved. "I love you too, Will."_

 ** _Right Now;_**

He cried at the memory but dried his eyes as he pulled into the Kiriakus Mansion driveway. Adreine opened the door, "Oh Will," she said running to hug him, "I'm so sorry." He hugged her back, he looked at the front door and Ari was standing there, he didn't know what to say. She ran to him and hugged his legs, and at that moment he swore he could feel Sonny hugging him as well.


	5. Dreaming Makes It Worse

Will didn't remember when he got home. He didn't remember holding his sons hands as he told them Sonny wasn't coming home. He didn't remember falling asleep, but he remembered the dream as he woke up screaming.

 **Will's Dream**

Sonny just looked at Will. His chocolate eyes filled with tears as he looked at the never-ending ocean which wear Will's. He touched his hands and the cold touch warmed his body. He was used to the cold feeling he had from wondering endlessly, but his Will, Sonny's world was complete. They were at arms lengths but everything they felt was poured into a passionate kiss they gave each other.

They felt each other's pain and anger. They told stories, yet no words were spoken. What seemed like minutes turned to hours. They never let go and they breathed for each other. When they finally pulled apart they just looked at their love. Everything was perfect, until Sonny Cupped Wills face, and he couldn't feel it.

He began to panic, and Will wrapped him into an embrace and held him as he faded. He looked at his blue-eyed angel and saw the sun began to rise. Tears flowed out of his eyes and he held tighter.

"Will," he finally managed to say, "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Will smiled which melted sonny's fading heart, "I could never be mad at you for saving those people. Or waiting to say goodbye. I love you Kiriakus and you're the most perfect person I could have asked for."

"No, I left you."

"Learn to take a complement Kiriakus," the hug started to feel like nothing but air, "I was so proud of you."

"I love you so much."

"I know, I do too, "He placed a kiss on Sonny's forehead before he just was gone, just a shadow. He didn't shed a tear because he was going hold sonny for as long as he could. He notices sonny's breathing speed up as his solid body became light and Will reassured him that he was going to be okay.

Sonny pulled away from the hug, so they could see each other's face. Sonny's eyes where the brightest thing Will ever saw, "I will spend every day missing you," Sonny cried.

"I spent a year missing you, just wait a little longer." Sonny nodded, and he disappeared. Will's heavy burden in his heart faded as a single tear escaped his eye. A tear of not sadness but of joy, because he knew sonny was waiting for him.

"Dad, Ari cried as she came into the room. She ran into his arms crying. He held her tight as she screamed that she could no longer see sonny. He grabbed her hand and they walked to the fire place. He took both of the rings and put them on the mantel in front of a picture of Sonny.

"We are lucky," Will said, Ari looked up with tears and said,"Why?"

"We got to say goodbye."

"ahhhh," Will yelled, He opened his eyes but couldn't see, because even in sleep he was still crying. He couldn't believe that he thought saying goodbye would ever make this pain any less, the pain of losing Sonny was killing him. Marlena and Sami came in, they said no words as they hugged him as he cried. His world would never be the same, the worst part was, that people expected him to move on, and that will hurt more than anything.


	6. An Empty Bed

Will woke up by his kids jumping on his stomach. When he opened his eyes, he saw his ten-year-old daughter with strawberry scented blonde hair and ocean blue eyes like his, and his twin boys with night black hair and brown eyes like their daddy sonny.

"Daddy get up," Ari yelled while still jumping up and down on the bed. She was wearing here favorite pink dress with white poke-a-dots and her hair was up in a pony tail. She was smiling, until she jumped onto the other side of the king bed. She stopped, and her smile turned to the saddest frown you can imagine. "Papa."

"Sweet heart," Will whispered, making his way to his now crying daughter while pushing his sons off of him so he could get to her. He brought her into a deep embrace, which she didn't refuse. She hugged him harder and hid her face in the cock of his neck, still sobbing. "I miss your Daddy Sonny too."

"Daddy," Lucas's innocent little voice said, "Is Papa in heaven?" Will felt like he was about to cry but he held strong for their kids, well only his kids now, since he wasn't there anymore. Even though it's been a week he still spoke as if Sonny was on a business trip or something. He made a gesture for his boys to join their hug. Once everyone was in a family hug he rocked his kids until their cries became soft whispers. "Yeah, Daddy Sonny is in heaven. That means he's in a good place where he will be happy and safe. Your Papa is probably climbing the K2 of heaven. Remember when we took you guys to K2."

Lucas laughed, "You passed out an hour and a half into the climb."

"You gave Papa a heart attack, he called an ambulance and everything. He banned you from climbing and cooking. You're not even allowed to use stairs in a mall" Justin added in, "Can he see us?" "Yeah Buddy, he's watching all of us every single moment." He began rocking the kids again and looked up at the doorway to see Victor and his Aunt Maggie practically in tears.

They moved in with them immediately after, well you could guess. None of them could live in their apartment anymore, they saw Sonny everywhere. They could barely walk into Club TBD, without breaking down.

Will couldn't sleep in any other bed, so Victor allowed him to keep his bed he shared with Sonny. Everyone thought it was a bad thing, like he was punishing himself, but in truth he felt closer to Sonny that way. At night, he sometimes would hold his pillow tight and cry and talk to him, praying he was listening. He hoped he was, he couldn't live if he knew he wasn't there, is Sonny Kiriakus was just nothing but a body in the ground.

"Morning children," Victor said in a calming voice that made all the kids jump, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Its fine Uncle Victor," Ari choked out. Her throat still had a frog in it from the crying. Maggie walked in and picked up both twins. Two four-year old's where nothing for her. With a smile to Will, she walked out of the room towards the kitchen. Victor walked out with Ari holding his hand, so Will could finally have a moment.

Finally, alone, he looked at his phone the date was August 7th, almost a week he thought to himself. He thought there was something special about today, but ignored it and went to go back to sleep. Then suddenly his phone got over 25 texts messages from everyone. T, Melanie, Adrienne, Justin, Chad, Kayla, even Abigail saying to turn on the news. He sighed and walked over to his 75-inch flat screen and turned on channel 25 news. Sonny's murderer was arrested and was going to trial, he just fell back into the bed and cried. Cause it made it all the more real.

"Will?" Maggie called walking back into the room to find a broken and crying nephew. She pulled him into a hug and just let him cry. He refused to cry in front of people, especially his children. He didn't want to make them feel bad, he was supposed to protect them. For him, it meant not being weak, so they could lean on him.

"Aunt Maggie they got him." He said repeatedly. After about a half an hour, he passed out of sheer exhaustion and plus the fact he probally slept less than a few hours a day since sonny isn't in his bed. Its gotten better since he's sleeping in their bed, but it still is missing something. It was missing the black hair goof ball that always felt like home, no matter if he was close or a million miles away.

Sonny Kiriakus was always going to be his home.

Will woke up tucked in bed and the light shining into his eyes. He looked over at the digital alarm clock to see that it was past noon. Even though he didn't want to, he got up out of his bed and went to take a shower. And thought of something Sonny said to him once.

 _"You are so beautiful," Sonny said as he held will in his arms. His midnight black hair was all in a mess and his red and black plaid shirt all wrinkled. His smile made Will seem like everything was perfect in the world, even with the drama that came with the latest scandal Sami Brady was involved in._

 _"No, I'm not," he said turning away from sonny and hiding his face in the pillow. Sonny kissed his shoulders and turned him back to facing him. He wrapped his arms around him, so he couldn't turn away this time. "Horton, learn to take a compliment," he said smiling and laying a kiss on his forehead. The warmth of the kiss sent a calming vibe throughout Will's body that made him feel even safer in their small studio apartment._

 _"Ok Sonny," he whispered. He rested his head on Sonny's chest and fell asleep listening to his boyfriend's heart beat that felt like it was on the same radio wave as his, because he never missed a beat._

God, I miss you Sonny, he thought to himself. He got out of the shower and went to work on his almost late assignments from true vista.


	7. Pain Isn't Frozen In Time

Will was staring at his work computer and had nothing, absolutely no ideas for a story. He let out a huge sign and gave up. He opened his personal laptop to get some bills done. Every time he opened it he let out a whisper, oh Sonny. There last family photo was his screen saver. It was just like any other day they took that picture. Sonny woke up early that morning.

 _"Where are you goin," Will mumbled half asleep. Sonny quietly laughed and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Go back to sleep Will." "Mhmm okay." What am I going to do with you Will, Sonny thought before he tip-toed out of the room. He walked across the hall to Arianna's room._

 _They completely spoiled her rotten because her entire room was princess themed, even the dresser. The ceiling was a mural of unicorns and castles and stars that glowed in the dark. She had a pink canape bed with stuffed animals that took up most of the bed. In the middle was his daughter._

 _Her blonde hair that was so much like Wills was covering her face, he moved it over and placed a kiss on her head. He swore he saw her smile in her sleep that made him chuckled before checking on his little boys, the newer version of thing one and thing two. He remembered how his older brothers Vic and Joey reacted when he told them they weren't the only twins in the family. Vic was sassy, and Joey was just pretending to act like he was hurt. But, Sonny knew they were happy for him._

 _He walked over to Lucas's bed. Unlike his brother he wanted a normal bed and a normal bedding. It was blue, because that was his favorite color. He didn't move in his sleep and was always a good baby. He swore the kid taught himself how to use the toilet, he hated the diaper and somehow was going to the bathroom at one. He was a stubborn kid, reminded him of someone._

 _He turned around to go to Justin's bed. He wasn't in the mood that day, so he got a car bed and a Thomas the train bedding. He liked it, so it was a score for him and Will. They were happy until Justin decided he wanted to be like the 9 stupid monkeys on the bed. Lucas was annoyed with him, so he spent the night on the coach while Sonny yelled at Justin. Since then Ari hasn't even attempted it._

 _Justin like usual kicked off his blankets. He put them back on and immediately where kicked off. "Your just like your dad aren't you." He let out a chuckle and turned around to find Lucas awake. "You slept longer than usual."_

 _"Papa I'm practically four," Lucas said sarcastically, "I don't sleep much at all. You do know that stopped taking naps last year, right."_

 _"Lucas what did I tell you?"_

 _"Sarcasm is only to be used on Grammy Sami."_

 _"True," he shrugged and imagined the hit on the shoulder Will would give him, "Don't tell you Daddy Will I said that." He picked up his son and went to the kitchen. They made pancakes and bacon, and Sonny made fresh coffee from the brand he just released. Lucas went to wake up Ari and drag Justin down the stairs. Hopefully Ari didn't have to help this time._

 _He got a tray and went up to their room. Will still asleep and kicked the blankets off his body. Even though he was cold, his unconscious mind didn't get the blankets. "Will?" sonny said while trying to shake him awake. When will opened him blue ocean eyes and smiled, Sonny's little heart melted._

 _"Morin," Will mumbled still sleepy._

 _"Good Morning," He whispered before giving a kiss on Will's lips, "Move over."_

 _"Happily," Will scooted over so that his husband could sit next to him while they ate breakfast in bed together. They talked and laughed, and later Sonny convince them to go to the park. Will made everyone take pictures though because it was one of the rare days they both had a day off together. He remembered how much Justin swerved and Ari wouldn't stop closing her eyes, but it was worth it in the end. They had the Brady pub for dinner and went home after some ice cream._

 _"I love you Sonny," Will said while failing asleep in his husband's arms. He laid a kiss on his lips before failing completely asleep feeling safe and loved. "I love you too, Will."_

God, I miss you, Will thought while still staring at the picture.


	8. Memories

Victor and Maggie got Ari, Lucas, and Justin on the bus to school. after some breakfast, they decided to check on Will and see if they could get him to eat something.

When they opened the door, they found a sleeping Will Horton on his bed. He was hugging his surface laptop as if it was a teddy bear, they looked at it to see why he was doing it. It was a picture of Sonny and Will bringing home the twins to meet Ari.

 _Ari was growing impatient, just like her grandma who was right next to her on her dads' couch. They were sitting there for over a half an hour and Sami wouldn't let her move unless it was to go to the bathroom. Ari was on time out because she ruined Sami's favorite Dress while making a welcome home sign. She was doing what any other 6-year-old would do when they were going to be meeting their new siblings for the first time, but Sami didn't care. She told her to do it at the table and not the kitchen counter, but she didn't listen and ruined the dress, hence the huge time out._

 _Behind them sat Johnny, Sydney, and Allie. They were at the kitchen counter dreading the outbreak of a Sami vs. Sami junior fight before they met their nephews. They were younger than 18, so they lived with her all the time. And knew when their mom was going to snap. The girls prayed to any god they could to prevent it. Johnny just prayed to his father, E.J DiMera, that he could stop her if she went to punch something like his dad used to._

 _They heard a knock at the door and Sami yelled, "Finally." She walked over to the door and started to unlock it and said, "I swear they better be cute if you this- oh it's you." To Sami's surprise it was the Kiriakus family at the door instead of her new born grandsons. She yelled something and slammed the door in their faces, and Johnny, Sydney, and Allie ran to the door to let them in._

 _"I'm sorry about her," Sydney whispered, "she's in the middle of a fight with Miss Sami Junior."_

 _"What did Ari do this time," Justin asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Adrienne looked at her husband and sighed, "Did Sami break anything? Something that can actually be replaced?"_

 _"No, I stopped her before she broke a few wine glasses," Johnny frowned and yelled, "She's just being rude!" they heard Sami mumble something under her breath and walked into the guest room she was using so she could take a nap, being mad took a lot out of someone. Three men followed them in as they led them to the kitchen, "Don't talk to Ari or Mom until they both calm down. It's going to be like her and Grandma Kate in here. Thanksgiving is never fun when those two are on the same side of the table"_

 _Allie pointed at the taller of the three men who looked like her brother in law Sonny, "Your Alex?" He gave a nod and excepted the water bottle Johnny was giving him. Then she turned to the twins, one wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt with beige khakis and the other wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans. She pointed to the left one and said, "Vic," and pointed to the right one and said "Joey."_

 _"Wrong," the one on the left said, "I'm Joey."_

 _"And I'm Vic," the other one said. "Stop messing with Allie, you were right the first-time sweet heart. Their maturity level is of a five-year-old, so don't pay them any mind." she heard Justin yelled from across the room. He was holding a sleeping Arianna Grace, who must have fallen asleep from how angry she was. He picked her up and walked her to her princess pink room filled with mountains of unicorns and stuffed animals, "They spoil you rotten, don't they? Well, that's a good thing." He said before giving a kiss on her head and walking out the room._

 _Moments later they heard another knock on the door, this time Allie went to get it, "Dad!" She screamed giving her dad a big hugged. He dropped his duffle bag and gave his little girl a hug. "Hey baby girl, did I miss it? Are they here?" they all shook their heads no, which relaxed Lucas so now he was catching his breath from all the running he had to do to get there._

 _When he finally caught his breath he spoke, "Sami is pissed off isn't she?"_

 _"What?" Adrianne mumbled, "How?"_

 _"Adrienne, I was married to her, and I have this little girl," he said while tickling his seventeen-year-old daughter, "and Will. I know when she's mad." They all laugh until the hear people talking outside the four-bedroom apartment._

 _"I think he's going to be a good baby," Will said while holding Justin, "He slept the whole way here."_

 _"You know you just jinxed it now, Will?" Sonny laughed, "You're staying up with him."_

 _"Your helping me," he said as he kissed Sonny and pulling out his keys, "Oh no."_

 _"Will? Did you forget your keys or something because I can run to the car?"_

 _"No, Mom is mad." They heard the instant silence coming from their apartment and heard someone say, "He isn't even in the room, how does he know?" they quietly laughed and opened the door to be greeted their family. Ari woke up soon after and thought she was going to be like Allie and have a brother and a sister, but it didn't matter she loved them anyway._

"We can't wake him," Maggie said taking the laptop from his arms and laying it down on the couch and a putting a pillow under his head, "Can you call Chad, Ben and T? Maybe they can help, the funeral in a few days. He needs all the support he can manage"

Victor nodded, they left and closed the door.


	9. Not Just A Horton

Victor Kiriakus was a busy man, who had no time for bull. He ran a news company, a trucking industry, and was a partner with Chad DiMera so he could help run his beloved grandnephews clubs to honor him. So, he had no time to waste and people who messed with his time usually had something happen to them, unless it was his family, well except Alex. That hot-headed boy was a pain most of the time.

He was working on some paper work in his living room while having a drink. Maggie was in the kitchen since they check up on Will, but Today was a hard day and he didn't think Will remembered it. It was Sonny's birthday and it was going to be one of the hardest days they had to experienced yet. Yes, Sonny was going to miss other holidays and all the children's birthdays, but on Sonny's birthday he would celebrate his family, not himself. He would celebrate the years he's known the love of his life. How many years he was a father. How many years his family loved him. That's who Sonny Kiriakus was.

He smiled at the recollection of his favorite among his overwhelming large family. He made him so proud and was sorry that he didn't get the chance to say it one last time. The one thing that Victor knew he could do for the boy, was take care of Will. Everyone knew what Will was like when Sonny fell down the stairs, he hit his head and was in a coma for a few weeks.

Victor walked into Sonny's ICU room with Maggie in hand. Sonny was laying in the bed with an I.V drip and bandages on his head from the surgery. At his side was a pale blonde man holding his hand. He was hunched over and was drifting side to side, falling asleep and waking up. Maggie gave him a look and tried to get Will to go home, because he hasn't left the hospital since Sonny was admitted. He yelled and cried that he wouldn't leave the love of his life.

"I'm not leaving him," Will choked out, "He was there for me, I'll always be there for him."

"Dear please," Maggie begged, "He would want you to take care of yourself."

"No."

"Son," Victor ushered, "Listen to your Aunt"

"No."

"You have bags under your eyes that make you look like a someone punched you."

"No."

"William!"

"No."

"Fine," Victor sighed, "Once he wakes up your going home."

"Fine," Will signed. Maggie left the room and Victor followed her. Once he was out the room he heard will sob and telling Sonny he loved him and to come back. Later that day, Chad had to drag him to the back of the hospital and hose him down, and Tad and Ben dropped cold soapy water down on him from the roof. Once he was clean and the girls (Melanie, Gabi, and Abigail) stuffed some needed food down his face, he punched Chad and went back to his place in Sonny's room. Sonny woke up a week or two later and Will never left him. He stayed in a cot and help with his therapy and left the hospital when he did.

Once Victor heard what happened to Sonny, that he was now just a lifeless corpse that was destined to be buried in the ground, he looked at his crying wife Maggie, who know him better than he knew himself and said Yes to what he was going to ask before he could say the words. Will and his Great-grandniece and Great-grandnephews would come to say with them. There was no way either of them could say no to them. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ring. He picked it up even though it was an unknown number.

"Hello, its Ari," a little girl said on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, hello Arianna." He chuckled, "What do I owe the pleasure of hearing your adorable voice outside of the house and using an unknown number"

"I'm using the Uncle Chad's phone. I'm in his car with the twins and Uncle Chad picked us up with Mom. There was kinda of an incident." She mumbled.

"What incident."

"Someone was making fun of Lucas and Justin by pointing at him and calling him a baby," she whimpered and said, "So I knocked them out and he fell on his ass."

"Ari," Victor heard Chad say, "No cussing."

"I'll cuss when I want to. Especially if an asshole like him is making fun of my family." He heard on the other side of the phone. She was mostly like Sami and Will, but on rear occasions she acted like a Kiriakus and protected her family like Sonny and he would do. "I'm back."

"You aren't only a Horton."

"I'm part Kiriakus," he could actually hear her frown, "He were making fun of them for missing Papa." Victor's anger level rose from a normalcy of 2 to a 12 at that moment. Maggie walked into the room and could feel the heat radiating off his body from the anger.

"I'm going to take care of it," he growled, and he remembered he was talking to an ten-year-old, "What do you want me to do?"

"Kiriakus DiMera combo," she said bluntly and quickly said, "Knock em dead."

"Ari!" Chad said again, "Do not stick out your tongue at me."

"Whatever."

"Arianna," Victor said while pinching the bridge of his nose," Put me on speaker." When Ari put him on speaker he told her to stop disrespecting her elders, she didn't like it but always listened to her Uncle Victor no matter what. She listened to him more than her Dads sometimes.

"Yes, Uncle Victor," she sighed. Chad watched as the little girl started to fidget and twirl her hair as Victor scolded her. She started to misbehave after Sonny… Well you know what happened. Will didn't have the heart to yell at the kids, so since they were living under Victors roof, he made the rules. "Sorry Uncle Chad."

He smiled at her and gave her a nod, which indicated that she was forgiven, "Chad I expect a phone call in the near future, I will save this number since I already have Ben's and T's."

"Yes sir, and of course."

"Well see you soon." Victor hung up.


	10. Ari's Little Secret

_**Side Note; my fanfiction has not been working right so i apologize. Also I decided to change the time line and have Sonny's funeral a week before this. It will make sense as you read, sorry for the confusion but i don't think our Wilson hearts can take much more. -Pug**_

Gabi parked the car. The looked back at the kids to find the door open and Ari not in the car. "Ari!"

Chad screamed her name over as he ran out of the car, he slammed the door and the twins woke up alarmed. "What's going on?"

"Ari was in the car a second ago and now she isn't!" Melanie said quickly, and Will ran out of the car. He saw Chad and gave him a look that meant to split up. Gabi went left and Chad with the twins went right, the grounds of the cemetery were like a mile long and they both had a lot of ground to cover.

"Hello?" Tad said as he picked up his phone. Ben, Melanie, Abby and Gabi gave each other a look that meant _another girl, seriously?_

"What do you mean you guys lost Ari?" Tad started to run, and they followed him freaking out of what he just said.

"You got to be kidding me right now!" Abby was now freaking out as he heard ever third word come out of T's mouth. All she knew was that they didn't know where her god daughter was.

They were already half way towards the cemetery since they were meeting there for the party. They split up and walked by the duck pond and Gabi saw Ari sitting next to a tree she found her sitting next to the day of sonny's funeral. Before she sat next to her she sent a text.

Gabi Hernandez; I found her

Tad Stevens; thx god that's a relief

Abby Deveraux; Where is she?

Chad DiMera; Wat Will said

Gabi Hernandez; Next to the tree I found her last time

Melanie Jonas; Go talk to her

Gabi Hernandez; I am, stop texting

She walked over to get closer to her daughter, she was so strong usually. Didn't cry at the funeral, but when after she laid her rose on his casket she was nowhere to be found. It took the town, an hour to find her and she was at the same spot. She watched the ducks passed while her head was buried in her knees.

Gabi didn't saw a word, just sat next to her. Didn't look at her because Ari didn't like starring. Even as a new born if you looked at her more than a few seconds she would burst into tears. Will and Sonny thought it was funny, but she knew it wasn't.

"Mom?" she whispered so she didn't disturb the baby ducks.

"Yeah baby," she asked, she scooted closer to ari so that she was in the shade and was able to give her daughter a hug if needed.

"I'm sorry," she said, and they jumped into her mom's arms and began to cry. "What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't keep my promise to Papa." She pulled away from the hugged and they walked over to the bench, so they could talk properly. "Tell me the whole story."

"it will take a while," she looked at her toes and Gabi just put her hand on her shoulder and said, "We have all day."

 _Sonny woke up with a jolt and in a cold sweat. He was having a hard time a hard time breathing so he took his inhaler he got a few days ago. Once his breathing was calming down he looked back at the other side of the bed to find Will still fast asleep, with his blankets off his body._

 _Sonny laughed and walked over and put the blankets back on his husband which like usual he kicked them off. Suddenly the room began to spin, and he ran towards the bathroom, he made it just in time because he started to still his guts. Except, it wasn't food it was blood, and a lot of it._

 _Ari woke up from a nightmare and went to get some milk when she saw her father run to the bathroom. She dropped her glass and to help him. She grabbed a cold rag to wipe his face between heaves. The white rag soon turned into a bloody red color. Sonny was radiating heat and he was freezing._

 _"Papa let me wake Daddy," she pleaded after a half an hour of Sonny puking blood. She grabbed the thermometer from the kitchen and his temperature was 104.2. He shook his head and she was now worried about her father. Once he was sure he was done they washed their hands and headed towards the kitchen._

 _Sonny was still feeling dizzy but kept it to himself, so he didn't worry his little girl. Using the walls for support he poured her some juice and sat down next to her on the couch. She was drawing a picture of what looked like a monster. She was at that age where she thought there was something in her closet and it was driving Will crazy._

 _"Nightmare?" she nodded at him and he picked her up and put her on his lap. She was shaking, and he hugged her until she calmed down. He was wondering what set off her nightmares and he looked around the room to see used wine glasses with purple and white liquid at the bottom. Some candy wrappers of chocolate where scattered around the room and a pizza box on the counter, then he remembered._

 _"Your mom was over, wasn't she?"_

 _"Yeah, she kicked dad out of the living room. So, he went to bed and Auntie Mel and Abby came over," she looked down and said, "They watched some scary movies with this guy with a hockey mast, and creepy clown, and a doll named chucky."_

 _"No wonder your scared," Sonny said then he started to cough violently," I'm okay baby."_

 _"Dad your scaring me.". So am I, he thought to himself, somethings not right. "can I please wake dad?" she said, and he shook his head no_

 _"How about you go to bed and I'll go see your Uncle Daniel?"_

 _"okay," she yawned while rubbing her eyes, "can you tuck me in?"_

 _"Of course, baby," he whispered as he rubbed her back soothingly, "But can you promise me something?"_

 _"Yeah." Sonny nodded and started writing on paper. It was long, pages long. Once he put in in the envelope, he slipped his wedding ring in there as well. He walked Ari to her room and put the envelope on her nightstand._

 _"If I'm not back home from Uncle Daniel's in the morning, can you give this to your daddy?" she nodded, and he kissed her one the head and started the story that put her to sleep most of the time, the story of how they met."_

 _..._

 _"and then we got married and soon after we had your brothers. And we all lived a happily ever after." She was closing her eyes until the heard screaming on the outside and a gunshot. "Stay hear." Sonny didn't come back so she thought he was on his way to Daniel's house, but he ended up trying to save some people from a nut job with a gun, then he got shot._

Gabi just looked at her daughter as all blood drained from her face. Ari started to tug at her shirt and she pulled out a necklace. It was a simple chain of silver but at the end were two gold rings, Sonny's wedding and engagement ring. The smaller of the two, the engagement ring, was a Celtic braid with a single jewel in the center. the other one, the wedding ring, was a thick gold band with the initials of his new last name and on the inside, was the words, "My Anchor My Life" engraved. The ring was identical to Wills and he was a rec when he lost it the day of the move.

"Ari," she cleared her throat, "why do you have that?"

"Because I can still see Papa because of it," Gabi looked at Ari as she put her hand on her lap and started making circles as if she was holding someone's hand. Ari then see out on of the rings on her fingers and the other on Gabi's.

"Ari what are you-Sonny!" Gabi cried because when she blinked and saw the black-haired goof ball whose grave they were just at was sitting next to their daughter holding her hand.


	11. A Curse Of The Reaper

"Mommy!" Ari cried because Gabi fainted when she saw Sonny. When she woke up Sonny was still there so Gabi knew it wasn't a dream or some sick joke. She caught her breathe and took a good look at him. He was just like the first time they met. Not a single gray hair or stress wrinkle, he was the most perfect thing she's seen in a while.

"I'm okay baby," she said so she could calm down her daughter. She turned her attention back to sonny and gave him a look that meant how. He looked at her and touched her hand. Sonny was full of warmth, he's the guy who holds you when your cold, but now he was freezing. "Your still dead." He just nodded.

"Explain!"

"I was shot trying to save a lot of people," Sonny said, and she cried at the sound of his voice, "I saw my lifeless body in the hospital and this guy- "

"Reaper Papa," Ari corrected.

"Reaper told me even if I wanted to stay I would be dead in a few hours from my heart going out," He looked at his shoes. His face was full of sadness and regret. She only saw that look in her entire life, whenever Will got hurt. His chocolate brown eyes turned to a grey and his straight poster turned to a hunched over position. He wanted to curl in a ball, but he didn't. "He gave me a wish."

"A wish?"

"I just looked at Will and knew I couldn't say goodbye to him, he was so sad, and I couldn't hold him I was going to be ok," his steady voice cracked, and tears began to pour out of his eyes. Gabi had enough because she got up from her seat next to Ari and went to give Sonny a hug. His cold touch sent shivers down her spine, but she didn't care.

"Mom," Ari said, "He wished he could say goodbye." Sonny nodded in agreement. "Then why haven't you yet?"/

"He only has 24 hours after he sees dad before he has to go to heaven." Gabi was shocked and just hugged Sonny tighter. He pulled her into the hugged tighter, and his tears didn't even wet her shirt. Gabi pet his hair soft black hair and eventually Ari joined the hug. When Sonny was okay they sat back down.

"I'm so sorry." She said while wiping her last tear. She looked at her watch and knew the plan was going to start any minute now. She dreaded that the time went by so fast, she wanted to stay with Sonny for as long as she could because for all she knew, it could be a once and done thing. "Ari, we have to go."

"Gabi," Sonny said, "keep that ring. You could see me with it. I I-I can see everyone but Will for as long as I want." She just nodded and hated the curse Sonny was given. That he could stay in Salem as long as he doesn't see his Will. She curses out the god that did this to him and then placed a kiss on his head and grabbed Ari's hand.

"Mom it still works if you put the ring on the necklace." She noticed she was still wearing Sonny's engagement ring and quickly put it on a necklace chain she was already wearing.

 **Gabi Hernandez** : Okay we r ok now. She cried a little bit but now we are on our way.

 **Tad Stevens** ; finally

 **Chad DiMera** : T I will deck you

 **Abigail Deveraux** : same

 **Melanie Jonas** ; what they said

 **Abigail Deveraux** ; T think before you text something. She's 10 dudes

 **Tad Stevens** ; Sorry guys

 **Melanie Jonas** ; Better

 _Sonny looked at his phone, somehow in death they still have iPhones, he smiled at his friends bickering and said, **Sonny Kiriakus; chad will deck you next time**. See you guys soon. Even though he knew no one would see it, he still texted._

When they got back to the Kiriaskus mansion they saw balloons everywhere on the front lawn. Their where presents and music playing from Sonny's favorites play list. Ari looked around and saw everyone who ever loved him. There were picnic blankets, and everyone was eating good food and talking. They found their seats near Chad and Abigail, then Melanie stood up.

"Good Afternoon everybody!"

"Afternoon," everyone said in complete unison.

"We are here today to celebrate Sonny's birthday," everyone started to clap sadly. Ari looked at the back of the sea of picnic blankets and saw Sonny watching them, she wanted to wave but she knew she could. She felt Gabi put her hand on her shoulder and she smiled.

"Well I have this box," Melanie said, and Ari snapped out of her thoughts, "Every year Sonny would put his new year's resolutions in this box. Today we will write letters to Sonny and put them in this box." They started to pass around paper and pencils and about and everyone began writing. /

...

After about a half an hour, everyone finished. They began to tell their favorite stories of him. So, after people began leaving one by one.

"Dad?" Ari asked, "Can I stay a little longer?" Will didn't know what to do because the twins where sleeping and he had to get them to bed. He turned to Gabi and she gave him a thumb up.

"Your mom will bring you back to the house," he said, "If you're staying at her house call me." Ari hugged him, and he waved as they left. She turned to put the ring on and ran into Sonny's arms. He picked her up and swung her around. They laughed in complete bliss, she wished she could take a picture.

"Can we read them?" Sonny asked as they sat down next to his memorial, with was a stone in the grass. He eyes where grey from reading his the words "Taken to soon." He was string at his own memorial, he didn't know what to feel. He was tired, but didn't want to leave just yet.

"They are yours." Gabi said as she opened the box and pulled at the first one, Chad's.

 _Sonny,_

 _You where my best friend, partner in crime, and an awesome father to those kids. I hope I'm just like you towards Thomas._

 _Chad_


	12. Sonny Bear

Over the next few weeks Ari stayed by herself more and more, worrying everyone around her. She was talking to imaginary people, or so they thought. When will asked her about it she said her and her stuffed animals were having a tea party, he knew his daughter was lying but he just didn't have the patience to deal with it.

Will could, he could of been better. He finally went back to work. His first artile slam dunked, and he felt accomplished. When he got home to the mansion he called Sonny's name in excitement, like the time they had to stay at Victors for they week while they were painting. It took him 10 minutes of searching the halls of the empty mansion before he realised Sonny wasn't here anymore. He sighed and went back to his foom, popped a anti-depressant pill in his mouth and fell asleep.

Ari found him still asleep when she got home from school, almost everyday. She would sigh and go help him get into a more comfortable position and tuck him into bed before she turned off the lights and tiptoed into her room. She looked left and right a couple of times before closing and locking her door.

No one except Ari knew what was going on in that room, and to say it was driving the twins insane. Well more like driving Lucas insane for not knowing and Justin insane for Lucas constantly complaining about it.

They had many theories about it. Justin said she was talking to a boy. Lucas said she was talking to a girl. Justin thought she was talking to someone imaginary. Lucas though she was praying to god. Justin thought she was acting. Lucas thought she was reenacting a show or something that typical 11 year old girls do.

But they both agreed that Ari was insane, insane as their dad was depressed.

One day though, Ari wasn't as careful as usual. She came home and didn't look to make sure someone was in the hallway. She forgot to lock the door. She forgot to even fix Will.

She actually came into the house running with tears in her eyes. Her blonde hair was caked in mud. Her jeans ripped. Her pink floral shirt in the same state as her jeans.

Lucas came out of his room when he heard running. He saw his sister go into her room hysterical crying. He went to his dad's room, he tried screaming his name, shaking him, jumping on him but he stayed in his drug induced sleep.

He sighed and went over to his dad's desk and grabbed Ari's old teddy bear she gave to Sonny when she changed her last name. Told him she already had a Sonny Bear. Sonny smiled and hugged her tight, he smiled at the memory.

Quietly he closed the door and ran to his sister's room. When he got to the door he could still hear Ari's sobs. He opened the door and was paled.

"WHAT THE HECK!" He saw Ari hugging his supposed to be dead papa. They both turned to him and Ari gasped. "Lucas Jonathan Horton-Kiriakis watch your mouth," Sonny snapped like it was another day.

Lucas's persona changed in an instant. Tears came to his eyes and his bottom lip began to wobble. He sobbed and dropped the bear, and Sonny disappeared from his sight.

He gasped and rubbed his eyes. And Sonny was still not there, he thought he dreamt it until Ari turned to the area where Sonny was an glared, "Papa don't talk to him like that!"

Relief and confusion filled him. He looked at his sister and cried, "I don't see him." Ari's anger faded and walked over to him and handed him the bear, he closed his eyes and hugged it tight. When he opened his eyes Sonny was hugging him, he felt cold but it was enough. He was in his Papa's arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!" Everyone turned around and saw Will standing there angry, he sighed and grabbed the bear. He glared at Lucas, "Do your homework." Will left to go back to bed.

Lucas started to cry, until he felt Ari hug him. "I can't see him."

"Well he's hugging us right now Luce," she replied, "He's crying to."


	13. A cold reunion

To say things at home were good, was an understatement. Will was getting worse. He stopped going out, he worked from home, he was mean to everyone. He fought with anyone who did anything, no matter how big or small, wrong.

The kids spent weekends at Gabi's more often than not, and now even on weekdays. Today was one of those days. After Lucas's reaction the night before, the kids needed a day away from there.

The walked from the school to the Brady pub, where Gabi was living again. With the whole Rafe and Hope romance brewing, she moved out. The Brady pub smelled of home. They slipped past the counter, waving at the staff. They walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

When Gabi opened the door she sighed. Lucas looked, he just looked absolutely distraught. Justin was annoyed and wondering what was wrong with his twin. And Ari, Ari just looked at her mom. Gabi brought them in and went to get them a snack. While in the kitchen she put the ring on her finger. She looked up and Sonny stared back. "let me see him," he whispered. She nodded.

When she came back in the room the kids were doing their homework. Justin on his stomach in front of the television. Ari on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest. And Lucas was sitting on a leather recliner.

"Lucas?" she called. When he looked up, she gave him a come her gesture. They went into Gabi's bedroom. She hugged him, and he just broke down. Sobbing his little heart out. And Gabi's heart broke at the sound.

These kids are so strong, she thought. She broke the hugged and grabbed his hand and tightening his fingers around the ring. With an encouraging smile, she left the door.

Lucas looked down at the ring and holding his breath. He slipped it on his thumb, the only finger it could somewhat fit on. A white light blinded him for a minute. Then he saw Sonny and smiled.

"Hey Lucas," he smiled.

"hi papa," he gasped, "I missed you, so does Dad."

"I know he does buddy," he said sadly.

"he's not doing to good," Lucas replied.

"I know that to buddy."

A awkward silence came between the two of them. Months without each other seemed to put a distance between them. They just looked at each other. Sonny noticed his genius five year old son looked like him.

Minutes past and all of a sudden Lucas started sobbing. Sonny with out thinking picked up his song and hugged him. It was cold but they needed it. They needed some form of comfort.

"what are you gonna do?" Lucas whispered. Sonny looked at his son with a confused expression. "what?"

"are you gonna stay?"

"I don't know."

"dad needs you."

"that's what makes this harder."

"why?"

"because if I go, your father will to."


	14. Sonny's decision

**Sorry everyone for not updated, I've been really busy lately.**

Sonny didn't know what to do. Over the weeks he watched his family and friends live without him. Watched as they laughed, and as they cried. He watched them as the seasons and days pass. He watched as Will became a shell of who he was. He watched Will's face crumble when Gabi told him she was going to keep the kids with her for a while. He watched the front door of the Kiriakus mansion close, when Victor couldn't deal with Will anymore.

Sonny visited his kids every night, talked with all of them once Justin was let in on the secret. It was like he was still there except Will wasn't in the picture. He worked and worked, until he got fired for punching a co-worker. The co-worker had it coming, but he didn't stop with the one punch.

Ej and Sami gave Will some money every week. Enough for food,rent and other things. But Will just spent them on booze. He would go to bars and drink until he couldn't remember his loose. Couldn't remember where his family was, or that Sonny was dead. Sonny would watch him every night from a distance, see him passing out on the streets and on bar stools. Even on the floor of his studio apartment.

Sonny knew he had to do something when Will didn't call or see the kids for the tenth day in a row.

That's where Gabi found him, standing above his grave with tears in his eye. The date on the stone was his birth to his death. The reminder of everything going wrong. He nelt down and sighed. As tears fell, Gabi hugged him.

"Has it been really been this long?" He asked her.

"Yeah Sonny, i don't know where the time went." They looked at the death day, a year he was gone was in two days. For them he never left. For everyone else, it was a year without his jokes. Without his love. Without his coffee. A year without him.

"Gabi," he cried. He couldn't finish the sentence.

"I know Sonny, i think they know too."

"I'm gonna miss them so much," he sobbed, words sounding blurred together. Gabi just hugged him tighter.

That night, they had dinner. The kids ate and laughed as much as usual. Afterwards, they got ready for bed and went to wait for their story. Sonny looked at them and smiled.

"What story tonight Papa?" Justin asked.

"No story tonight Bud," he sighed. Justin and Ari looked confused, Lucas looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Why not," Ari asked.

"We have to talk about-"

"No," Lucas interupted.

"Lu-"

"I said no," Lucas said stubbornly, "You can't"

"Papa what is he talking about?" Ari asked.

"I'm gonna go see your Dad."

The kids cried, He hugged them and they wrapped their hands around him until their little fingers were white. They didn't speak, no words had to. They knew what Sonny was doing, they missed Will too. They've cried for Will, just as much as they did when Sonny died. He missed everything the past year, to holidays, to school, to even saying goodnight and good morning.

"You be good," Ari said when they finally let go, making Sonny chuckle.

"I will Sweetie pie," he smiled and hugged her one last time. He turned to Justin, "Don't be a monkey, you stay on the bed you hear me," Justin laughed and hugged Sonny. Finally, he turned to Lucas, "When you get older, don't become a mad scientist and blow up the world," Lucas gave him a smug look, "Okay fine." Sonny hugged him too.

"I love you guys so much," one tear fell. They said it back, and he closed his eyes and let him self disappear. When he opened them, he was in Will's apartment, Will sleeping on the bed. Sonny smiled. This was gonna be the worse moment in his life.


	15. Goodbye

The apartment was a mess. Bottles and old chinese food containers where everywhere. Sonny looked around, and thankfully saw Will sleeping in the bed. He looks so peaceful, Sonny thought to himself. He made his way over to the bed, and he felt a warmth spread through his body. He looked at his hands and they didn't look translucent, they looked whole. Heck, he even felt whole. Not like a ghost anymore. like a person again.

The closer to the bed Sonny walked, the more the feelings intensified. Happyiness, was one of them. He felt, there wasn't even a word for it. Will was sleeping with his face smushed into the pillow, as if he was trying to stay asleep. The covers were only covering his feet at this point and his hair looked like a ball of spikes. Sonny looked at Will's back and sighed, you could clearly see his bones. Its as he had the containers of food all over the place just for show.

Sonny sat down on the bed, watching the bed ripple with his weight which also came as a surprise. He took a deep breath and extended his hands out to Will's hair, he ran his finger through the golden locks and he smiled. It was just like he remembered, he had touch as well. It was soft, cold, it was home.

Will must of sensed him in his sleep cause he arched into the touch, it brought teers to his eyes. Sonny layed down next to Will, on his side of the bed no less and just stared at Will and ran his fingers through his hair. You shoudl wake him, a part of Sonny told him but he ignored it. There was no place he rather be.

Sonny looked around the room again, he saw peices of himself everywhere. His jacket layed on a chair near the door. His favorite mug by the sink. His brush on the kitchen table. There wedding picture on the nightstand next to will. His letter, was in Will's hands. He was, even in sleep, holding on it as if his life depended on it. Will knuckles where white and stressed.

The pages crinkled, and wet from fresh tears, but over all Will looked as if he took care of them more than himself. Sonny knew he messed up in that letter. He managed to get Will's fingers off of them and he read...

 _Will,_

 _If your reading this then i know i didn't man up and tell you myself. I know you have seen me really sick lately, probaly knew this was coming cause you can read me as if i was one of your books. You know me better than i know myself. I can try to hide how unhungry i am, or the bloody tissues, or how im taking naps at work. But, i can't hide from you._

 _I'm sick, the kind kind of sick that people write books and make movies about. The one where you blur out the words when the doctor in a white coat tells you your fate in their office. The kind of sick you don't come back from._

 _I didn't have alot of time, months actually._

 _I wanted to live the rest of my life, happy. Not in some hospital, not with my children crying that there papa isn't gonna be around when they loose all there teeth, or win a game at school, or fall in love and get married and have kids. I didn't want to have to you force yourself to smile, and promise your gonna love me no matter what and you'll love me to my last breath. Promising me you'll never move on, even though i know you will. You can't live your life alone Will._

 _i love you so much Will,_

 _Forever your Sonny_

"You are never gonna move on are ya," Sonny whispered into the quite room. Will moved in his sleep and snuggled into Sonny. Sonny smiled and hugged him.

"Never," Will whispered, scaring the heck out of Sonny to the point that he almost fell out of the bed.

"You don't scare people like that Will," Sonny laughed once he finally got ahold of his breath. Will sat up and stretched, his bones showing and his spine cracking like a cat.

"Hmm," was Will's reply and when Will finally looked at Will he smiled, sadly though. He looked so different. He looked as if he aged ten years. His eyes were blurred, no longer the oceans they were. His face hairy, bread starting to grow. His bones showing like the rest of his body. But, Sonny still saw his Will. So when he leaned over and connected there lips, sparks seemed to fly.

They felt closer and they kissed every emotion they had, Will rapped his arms around Sonny;s neck draying him in closer connecting them. Doing only kissing cause that's all there small hearts could take.

When they finally let go of each other Sonny was on top of Will looking down at him as if Will himself was an angel. Will smiled, he reeched up and ran his hand through Sonny's midnight black hair.

"God i missed you," Will whispered brokenly as tears fell from his eyes.

"Me too," Sonny mouthed back.

"No, you have no idea how much i missed you. Every night i dream something like this, and i wake to my screams. I know your hear this time."

Sonny looked astonished, "Really?"

"Yeah," Will replied, "You come to me in sleep, apologized for leaving me behind. I forgive you and we say goodbye, like a love story we tell each other well wait for the other."

"Do you think its true?"

"I think i already am?"

"What do you mean?" Suddenly a blinding white light entered the apartment. Sonny sheeled his eye.

 **Guest;** **Omg. Please find away to get Sonny his life back in the end. Will is breaking my heart and as much as I would l like to see the Wilson goodbye ,I don't want sonny to be gone**

 **geminijune** **:Little did they realize that after Sami helped Will leave the room, the machine that flatlined, wasn't disconnected, when Will heard the machine flatline & heard Kayla say time of death, once everyone left the room, Sonny heard Ari's voice, the machine started bleeping again, indicating that Sonny wouldn't have it for his little girl to see his dead body, much less, Will incessantly crying over his dead body would he allow death to do him in. So no one knows that Sonny survived, until midnight, when Sonny pressed the button for the nurse.**

 **thank you for the suggestions :) -Pug**

When Sonny opened his eyes, he wasn't in Will's studio apartment. The room was white with a window to his left. He was in a hospital gown and blankets covered his legs. His left arm was in a sling and his right was conected to an I.V pole and a heart monitor. He looked to his right and Will was asleep in one of thoose uncofortable hospital chairs, with his computer in his lap and his notepads on the table infront of him. He did in fact look like he did in the dream, but he wasn;t skin and bones. Sonny tried to move but a strabbing pain exploded throughout his abdomen.

"Arghhh," Sonny yelled his throat feeling as if he swollowed a chainsaw. Will woke up out of sleep surprised to see Sonny awake.

"Son dont move you'll pop the stitches," he urged. He got up and helped Sonny back to where he was once he pressed the nurse button on the hospital remote.

"W-i-l-l." Sonny rasped, his throat still raw, once he had some water. He looked at Will again, "Whats going on?"

"Well first of all you got shot, alot," Sonny paled, "You have been asleep for a year, you just had surgery on your lungs actually. The tumor was huge but the doctor-"

"How did you know-"

"Know what you have lung cancer, Ari gave me the letter after Kayla realised you were still alive. As i was saying they got most of the tumor out, you went to a doctor who barely did any surgery. I showed your mri to Kayla and she removed most of the tumor and a few rounds of chemo and you'll be good to go. "

Sonny sighed in relief, "That was a nightmare." Will looked intrigued, his eyebrows rasing as he looked at Sonny, "What was?" "The dream i had it was so weird, if would of been one of your books."

Will smiled and leaned down giving Sonny a kiss on the forehead. Then the doctor came in and gave a look over for Sonny, saying basically what Will said also that he would need phsyical therapy since he was in a comma for a year and also because of the three gun shots he got.

They didn;t talk afterwards, just looked at each other. Until the door opened and a very happy kids came in screaming "Papa!" He just looked at Will after his Dog pile hug, and said just one phase, "Perfect is the word."

 **Thank you so much for reading, maybe ill write a sequal who knows :) -Pug**


End file.
